fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Walks of Life: An Old Legend Found
'Collision of Slaves and Orphan' The country side of Fiore was vast and majestic as much of the fields were bathed in fresh grown flowers, while the smell of spring filled the air. In a cloud of dust, a train was on route to it's next destination, and inside of it was the fabled Ray Martinez, who after one day of rest was traveling towards his next destination, Deitu City. After his encounter with Ambrosine, along with the explination of the Forbidden item known as Colstone, Ray decided that if he was gonna have any chance of stopping him, he need information. After leaving Gran Soren, he knew that Deitu City was the only place in all of Fiore with information that dated back more than several hundred years ago. In his private room, Ray was sitting down on his bed, sharpining his scythe Harbinger, as he kept trying to understand what Ambrosine meant. 'Something called out to me.... A feeling of pure adrenaline and instinct.... This boy...' ''His voice echoed throughtout his mind as he dropped his sharpening stone. '''Okay, I may have been the type to focus on the battles, and sure I might have gone a bit far in some cases. Even so, I am not just running on pure adrenaline and instinct... am I?' '' Looking out the window, Ray couldn't help but remember how he was after his mentor found and rescued him, it was a normal day in the mountains as they had woken up to start their morning training, but for Ray, that day gave him a good look at where he was heading with only focusing on the battle.... ''Seven year-old Ray Martinez is seen panting heavily without his shirt on as his body was covered in scratches from head to toe, and in front of him is his old mentor, Death. "That's enough, take a break and we'll continue the lesson later..." "NO WAY!! I'm not gonna stop till one of us is dead!!" Ray charges right towards Death, holding the practice scythe in his hand, as he kept on launching attack after attack at him, but only succedeed in his scythe being broken in half, and collapsing on the floor from the pain he had endured for over three hours. '' ''Death walked over to his adopted son, looking at him he felt something he never felt before in the time he's been in the Earth-Land, Fear. The boy may have acted like a kind person, but whenever he wanted to fight, nothing could stop his blood lust for complete domination on the battlefield. "If you're going to master Scythe Magic, you're instincts must be controlled, if not then you will be no better than a mindless animal..." The being looked down at Ray, who was deep in sleep, and chuckled a bit as he carefully placed him on his back, and carried him back to their cottage to rest for the day. '' '' Category:Phantombeast Category:Combination of Past and Present Power Arc Category:Storyline